User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/E Linebacker
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds Tested: #--Vindexus 03:48, 4 September 2006 (CDT) #:Just to let you know original submitter's vote doesn't count unless it's a tie, it's assumed that by submitting the thing you favour it — Skuld 03:52, 4 September 2006 (CDT) #--Lemming 04:08, 4 September 2006 (CDT) #Annoyance is good. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:12, 4 September 2006 (CDT) #Its a good build, but I would like some more detail at the usage. Fable Warlord 13:25, 21 November 2006 (CST) Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Discussion Vind? You own so much for posting this here. --Lemming 04:08, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Big Mchugelarge's? — Skuld 04:09, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :Yep. He ripped the name off the Match report though. =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:12, 4 September 2006 (CDT) I think Hammer Bash should be replaced with Heavy Blow and follow Devastating Hammer. I can see how this is risky in the event that Devastating Hammer misses or is blocked, but if you're going to have a skill that loses all adrenaline in an adrenaline-heavy build, you probably aren't going to be using it often anyways. Order Are you sure the skill bar should be set like that? I'm pretty sure the current setup is overly cumbersome. the 1-4 set should contain skills that require opurtunistic use such as Bull's Strike, Counterblow, while skills like Crushing Blow, Devastating Hammer, and maybe Hammer bash should fit into the later slots since you know when you're going to use it (Crushing Blow after a KD, for example.)The current one seems kind of random to me anyway. :I've re-ordered it, is that how you meant? — Skuld 15:10, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Equipment Question: Why an Ebon hammer? None of the skills take advantage of it... Am I missing something? --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:40, 16 October 2006 (CDT) :It's for targets with armor vs physical damage, like other warriors or Judge's armor. Against targets with armor vs physical damage, elemental weapons add more damage than vampiric. As for specifically ebon, people usually don't have extra armor against earth (as opposed to the other three elements). Elemental weapons are standard on PvP warriors. -- [[User:Savio|''Savio]] 22:53, 16 October 2006 (CDT) ::Interesting... Thankee. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:54, 16 October 2006 (CDT) Usage Hmmm not much of a usage? Maybe someone should expand it? Like what skills to use when, or better suggested usage order. I'd do it but I havn't tried the build yet. -SandViper 03:34, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Fini. --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:53, 5 December 2006 (CST) <-- Also hasn't tried it, but knows how to use KDs Heavy Blow I'd use Heavy Blow instead of Hammer Bash, just because of the addd damage.--Rickyvantof 12:31, 20 February 2007 (CST) :Hammer Bash is unconditional. If you switch targets, and he has no weakness. GG. Personal Preference I guess. --193.191.9.22 11:39, 8 March 2007 (CST) Teh Yanman. Removing HA tag The build is solid, but I have never seen one of these in HA. In fact the concept of line backing doesn't even seem to exist in HA. Doesn't seem appropriate to have the HA tag for this build. -Warskull 02:40, 15 March 2007 (CDT) :Linebacking isn't something some player get, it seems. Warriors is ''apparantly about mashing the monk or whoever's being called (which is many cases is really just the monk). /flamebait -Silk Weaker 03:18, 15 March 2007 (CDT)